


• Episode 9 : Lumière •

by eliottseason



Series: ELIOTT - Une histoire SKAM FRANCE [17]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Eliott Season, M/M, Screenplay/Script Format, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, le rating a changé, pour des raisons qui seront très évidentes dès le premier clip de cet épisode
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliottseason/pseuds/eliottseason
Summary: Eliott Season, épisode 9 (version française)
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Series: ELIOTT - Une histoire SKAM FRANCE [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1470230
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	1. SAMEDI (14:45) - Tu t'amuses bien ?

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésite pas à me contacter (ici en commentaire, sur twitter @eliottseason_ ou sur tumblr @alittlefrenchtree si tu as des questions à propos du changement de rating :)

**SAMEDI (14:45) - TU T’AMUSES BIEN ?** ****

**SÉQUENCE 1 — INT. FRIPERIE — JOUR**

_ELIOTT et LUCAS pénètrent dans la boutique. L’endroit est animé sans être bondé. Tous les murs, les portants et les bacs croulent sous des tonnes de vêtements, chaussures et accessoires multicolores. LUCAS regarde l’ensemble avec incertitude. ELIOTT sourit à l’expression de son scepticisme._

**LUCAS** ****

T’es sûr que c’est une bonne idée ? Tout a l’air un peu… moche, non ?

**ELIOTT**

C’est très condescendant ce que tu dis, Lucas. Tous les goûts sont  dans la nature.

_(il lui adresse un clin d’oeil)_

Et tu seras canon, fais-moi confiance. 

_ELIOTT sort son téléphone et jète un coup d’oeil à la liste qu’il a écrit dans ses notes._

**ELIOTT**

Alors, Mika a dit qu’il te prêterait sa bombe pour les cheveux, les chaussures c’est bon et tu as déjà une chemise blanche sans col même si tu la mets jamais à mon plus grand désespoir, donc il te faut… Un pantalon beige type chino, une sacoche vintage et… une paire de bretelles. Je pourrais te prêter le reste.

**LUCAS  
** _(il croise les bras sur sa poitrine, mi-boudeur mi-amusé)_

Le reste ? Pourquoi tu veux toujours pas me dire ce que t’as en tête ?

**ELIOTT**

Parce que je m’amuse beaucoup plus comme ça.

_(il décroise lui-même les bras de LUCAS, embrasse le bout de son nez)_

Et que tu aurais déjà dû deviner de toute façon.

_Pendant un moment, ils explorent tous les deux la boutique. LUCAS, peu aidant, s’amuse surtout à dénicher les pièces les plus improbables des rayons pour les agiter sous le nez d’ELIOTT. ELIOTT est lui occupé à plonger ses mains dans un immense bac de vêtements en vrac dont l’étiquette annonce ‘tout à 1 €’. Aucun d’eux n’est cependant très focalisé sur son entreprise. La tension crépite autour eux depuis qu’ils se sont retrouvés devant la boutique, chaque seconde plus électrique que la précédente. Au lieu de la contrôler, ELIOTT et LUCAS l’entretiennent et la nourrissent, un sourire au coin des lèvres à chaque fois que leurs regards se croisent à distance, à chaque fois qu’ils sentent la proximité de l’autre sans échanger un mot._

_Plus d’une fois, LUCAS pénètre l’espace personnel d’ELIOTT, juste à la limite de ce qu’il est indécent de faire en public, sans lui prêter la moindre attention et en faisant mine de s’intéresser aux vêtements en face de lui. Il est si proche que les cinq sens d’ELIOTT sont tournés vers lui, et même ce sixième dont il est persuadé que tous les êtres humains sont dotés, chaque cellule de son corps désireuse de toucher, s’unir et fusionner avec chacune des cellules du corps de LUCAS._

_Mais à chaque fois qu’ELIOTT craque, qu’il cède et efface l’espace entre eux pour toucher une main, le creux d’un cou, des lèvres, peu importe la portion de peau nue pourvue qu’elle ait la texture, l’odeur et le goût de LUCAS, celui-ci s’échappe, disparait, se dissimule derrière un corps au hasard qui ne sait alors pas que chaque particule de son être est momentanément et arbitrairement haï par ELIOTT._

_Jusqu’à ce qu’ELIOTT finisse par rattraper LUCAS dans un coin de la boutique, qu’il l’accule à l’abri des regards, son panier rempli des vêtements abandonné à ses pieds, ses deux mains glissées sous les vêtements de LUCAS et enroulées autour de son cou, de ses clavicules, à la naissance de ses épaules. La peau est douce et tiède sous la pulpe de ses doigts, comme la fibre d’une soie réchauffée tout un après-midi à la lumière du soleil._

**ELIOTT  
** _(avec un sourcil haussé et un sourire en coin)_

Tu t’amuses bien ?

_LUCAS lève ses grands yeux bleus vers ELIOTT, ses lèvres à peine entrouvertes dans l’expression d’innocence suppliant d’être embrassée qu’il utilise sur ELIOTT depuis la nuit des temps. ELIOTT arrête sa bouche à deux centimètres de celle de LUCAS._

**ELIOTT  
** _(avec un signe de tête vers le panier à ses pieds)_

Tu vas essayer ?

_L’ombre d’un sourire retenu hérisse le coin de sa bouche de LUCAS, qui ne dit pas un mot._

**ELIOTT**

S’il te plaît ?

_LUCAS ne bouge pas, toujours en attente, les yeux sur ELIOTT._

**ELIOTT**  
_(en secouant la tête et en levant les yeux au ciel)_

Mon dieu, t’es ingérable.

_ELIOTT se penche sur LUCAS et l’embrasse. Il reste le temps d’une inspiration, recule._

**LUCAS**  
_(passant sa langue sur ses lèvres)_

Hum hum. Plus.

_En riant, ELIOTT se penche à nouveau sur lui, pose une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur celles de LUCAS mais s’y attarde davantage._

_Chaque fois que leurs lèvres se rencontrent ELIOTT goûte à tous les baisers qu’ils ont déjà échangés, au premier et au dernier, à tous ceux qu’ils échangeront encore, tous ceux échangés par tous les ELIOTT et tous les LUCAS, de tous les espaces temps, à toutes les périodes. C’est neuf, frais, et pourtant ELIOTT a l’impression de connaître cette saveur depuis toujours et même avant, à une époque ancestrale qui n’a survécu qu’entre les pages d’un vieux livre poussiéreux. Le goût de LUCAS est inscrit là, avec une encre indélébile formant les mots d’une langue oubliée._

_ELIOTT sent LUCAS se cambrer légèrement contre lui et le corps entre ses bras devient tout à la fois souple et réceptif, répondant à la moindre des stimulations infligées par ELIOTT, la taquinerie d’une langue, d’une lèvre mordue._

_ELIOTT s’oblige à prendre une profonde inspiration pour reculer. Les yeux toujours fermés, LUCAS tente de le poursuivre avec un son plaintif qui manque faire perdre tout contrôle à ELIOTT. Bien contre sa volonté, ELIOTT le maintient à distance et LUCAS finit par ouvrir les yeux._

**ELIOTT**

Va-t-en avec qu’on se fasse arrêter.

**LUCAS**

Tu ne veux pas venir avec moi ?

_Alors que LUCAS parle, ELIOTT sent les mains de LUCAS remonter dans ses cheveux et s’accrocher à la base de sa nuque. L’emprise de LUCAS, ferme autour des ses racines, envoie des frissons tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Aussi rapidement et aussi facilement que ça, le pouvoir bascule vers LUCAS et ELIOTT se retrouve à sa merci, réduit à un concentré d’envies, de désirs et de besoins._

**ELIOTT**

Lucas… S’il te plaît.

**LUCAS  
** _(étudiant l’expression du visage d’ELIOTT avant de souffler un rire silencieux)_

Yep. Garde cette idée en tête.

_LUCAS embrasse une dernière fois ELIOTT avant de se glisser hors de son étreinte. ELIOTT le regarde s’éloigner jusqu’à ce qu’il disparaisse de son champ de vision. Il laisse son front heurter doucement contre le mur en face et lâche un profond soupir pour tenter de retrouver le contrôle de lui-même, un sourire mordu aux lèvres._


	2. DIMANCHE (12:59) - Parents

**DIMANCHE (12:59) - PARENTS** ****

**SÉQUENCE 2 — EXT. RUE — JOUR**

_Quand LUCAS arrive devant le restaurant, la MÈRE d’ELIOTT y attend déjà. Elle est seule. LUCAS hésite un moment avant d’approcher et de s’arrêter à sa hauteur. Aucun d’eux n’a dit grand chose la dernière fois qu’ils se sont croisés. LUCAS était allé droit dans la chambre d’ELIOTT, l’urgence de se blottir dans tout ce qui était ELIOTT plus forte que tout le reste._

**MÈRE  
** _(d’une voix hésitante et un peu forcée)_

Eliott et son père sont un peu en retard, ils… On n’était pas ensemble ce matin.

_LUCAS hoche la tête en réponse. Il y a un moment de silence inconfortable._

**MÈRE**

Écoute Lucas… Je voulais une nouvelle fois te présenter mes excuses pour ce qu’il s’est passé. Je suis vraiment désolée. J’étais inquiète et je t’ai mal jugé alors que tu lui fais du bien. À Eliott, je veux dire. Donc merci d’être resté pour lui, malgré tout ce que j’ai dit.

_LUCAS la dévisage avec les lèvres légèrement pincées. Il hésite une seconde à parler, se décide à tenter quelque chose._

**LUCAS**

Vous n’avez…

**MÈRE  
** _(elle l’interrompt avec un sourire)_

Tu.

**LUCAS**

Désolé. Désolé pour ce que je vais dire aussi, mais v… _Tu_ te trompes encore. Sur la manière de le voir. À mon avis.

**MÈRE**

Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?

**LUCAS  
** _(sa voix s’anime avec l’émotion)_

Je ne suis pas… Je suis pas « bon pour lui », comme vous dites. Pas dans le sens où… Je suis pas son psy ou son infirmier, j’veux dire. J’suis pas là pour ça. J’suis pas là parce qu’il a besoin de moi. Je suis là parce que je l’aime. Et parfois… Peut-être que je me trompe, mais j’ai l’impression que vous avez du mal à le voir comme autre chose qu’un… patient à soigner. Ou qu’un enfant qui ne peut pas s’occuper de lui-même.

_Lorsqu’il s’arrête de parler, LUCAS focalise son regard sur le bout de ses baskets. Il ne regrette pas ce qu’il a dit mais il appréhende la réaction de la MÈRE d’ELIOTT._

**MÈRE  
** _(après un instant)_

Tu.

_(LUCAS relève un regard interrogatif vers elle. Elle lui sourit à nouveau)_

Tu as encore dit « vous ».

**LUCAS**

Pardon.

_La MÈRE d’ELIOTT scrute LUCAS pendant un moment, pensive._

**MÈRE**

Je comprends pourquoi Eliott t’aime autant. Mais… Tu devrais arrêter de t’excuser autant. Surtout quand tu as raison.

_Elle adresse un clin d’oeil à LUCAS, puis son regard est attiré par du mouvement au coin de la rue. ELIOTT et son PÈRE viennent d’y apparaître et leur adressent de grands signes de la main._

**SÉQUENCE 3 — INT. RESTAURANT — JOUR**

_ELIOTT, ses parents et LUCAS s’installent autour de la table dans un calme poli. Les conversations éparses gagnent en fluidité minute après minute mais restent superficielles. Quand le serveur arrive, ELIOTT et LUCAS passent quelques minutes à débattre autour des plats qu’ils veulent commander. ELIOTT accepte de choisir les brochettes de poulet à la sauce cacahuète uniquement si LUCAS consent à en goûter une et à céder un croustillant à la crevette en échange. Les parents d’ELIOTT les regardent tous les deux avec un sourire amusé. Quelques minutes plus tard, le serveur revient avec tous leurs plats respectifs. Ils commencent tous à manger._

**PÈRE**

Comment ça se passe la Terminale, Lucas ?

**LUCAS**

Bien, je crois. Enfin ça se passe pas bien _partout_ mais j’arrive à compenser. Et puis j’aurai l’option musique pour le BAC au cas où. 

**MÈRE** ****

Tu joues d’autre chose que du piano ?

_Il y a un moment de flottement pendant lequel ELIOTT repose une brochette à moitié mangée dans son assiette pour croiser le regard de sa MÈRE qui hausse les épaules en riant._

**MÈRE**

Oh oui, toute la famille, l’intégralité de l’immeuble et probablement tout le reste du quartier savent que tu en joues, Lucas.

**LUCAS**

Je joue surtout du piano. J’ai essayé la batterie à un moment mais j’étais pas très bon. Et puis mon père est parti et je ne pouvais plus… Bref, je préfère le piano de toute façon. La batterie c’était pas vraiment moi.

**PÈRE**

T’en as un ? De piano je veux dire ? 

**LUCAS  
** _(il secoue la tête en signe de négation)_

Je joue au lycée quand je peux.

_Les parents d’ELIOTT échangent un regard. Le PÈRE hoche la tête, encourageant._

**MÈRE**

Tu devrais venir jouer à la maison, quand t’en as envie. Peut-être que je pourrais t’aider… Si ça te dit ?

_Surpris, LUCAS se fige. Il avale avec un peu de difficulté ce qu’il avait dans la bouche, cherche le regard d’ELIOTT qui lui renvoie un grand sourire lumineux, les yeux brillants._

**LUCAS  
** _(détachant ses yeux d’ELIOTT pour se tourner à nouveau vers la mère de celui-ci)_

Ouais. Enfin je veux dire oui, j’aimerais bien. J’ai appris à jouer avec ma mère alors…

_(il sourit)_

Merci.

**ELIOTT**

Merci, Maman.

_Un peu plus tard, au moment du dessert, ELIOTT et LUCAS partagent un fondant au chocolat surmonté d’une boule de vanille. Un peu de la crème glacée est restée au coin de la bouche de LUCAS et ELIOTT tend la main pour l’essuyer du bout du pouce. LUCAS lève les yeux vers lui. ELIOTT sent le bout de la langue de LUCAS toucher la pulpe de son doigt. Le contact limite ses perceptions. Le bruit ambiant autour de lui se dissout en un bourdonnement distant et les contours de son champ de vision se troublent. LUCAS est le seul à rester en haute définition, du joli rosé qui commence à teinter ses joues jusqu’à la cadence légèrement accrue de sa respiration._

_Quelqu’un, quelque part, se racle la gorge. ELIOTT et LUCAS se souviennent qu’ils ne sont pas seuls. Lorsqu’ils se tournent à nouveau vers les parents d’ELIOTT, ils sont tous les deux troublés et pas aussi embarrassés qu’ils devraient l’être._

**PÈRE  
** _(avec un sourire)_

Si on faisait comme si on n’avait rien remarqué et qu’on changeait de sujet ? 

_(il se tourne vers Lucas)_

Qu’est-ce que tu as choisi sur… Comment ils ont appelé ça déjà… Parcoursup ? 

_(une courte pause)_

…oh merde, je suis vraiment l’un d’ces parents relou qui ne parle que du lycée et des études pas vrai ?

**ELIOTT  
** _(roulant sa serviette en boule pour la lancer au visage de son père avec un sourire moqueur)_

Ouaip.

**LUCAS  
** _(haussant les épaules)_

Mon père à moi ne m’a même pas posé la question alors… Ça me dérange pas.

_(les lèvres pincées, il jète un coup d’oeil à ELIOTT, appréhensif)_

J’ai demandé un cursus en psychologie en premier choix. 

_(le sourire d’ELIOTT s’atténue, remplacé par un froncement de sourcils soucieux)_

J’ai aussi demandé la psychiatrie mais je crois que la psychologie m’intéresserait plus. Il faut aussi que je réfléchisse à… À un type de formation qui me permettrait d’avoir un job à côté.

**MÈRE  
** _(visiblement impressionnée)_

C’est très mature de ta part.

**LUCAS**

Honnêtement, j’aurais préféré pouvoir me concentrer sur mes études mais… Je crois pas que j’aurai le choix. Je vais avoir 18 ans cet été et je crois pas que mon père sera très pressé de continuer à me donner de l’argent pour le loyer. Il a déjà du mal à le faire alors que je suis mineur alors…

**PÈRE**

Tu sais qu’il est légalement obligé jusqu’à tes 25 ans si tu n’as pas de ressources ?

**LUCAS**

Je sais mais… 

_(entre ses doigts, il fait tourner un petit morceau de noix qu’il a ramassé dans son assiette)_

Je me vois pas genre, aller au tribunal contre mon père comme ça. Et puis… J’veux pas continuer à lui demander de l’argent qu’il ne veut pas m’en donner. Pas si j’ai une autre solution.

_(il le pince et l’écrase entre son pouce et son index)_

J’ai pas envie de continuer à dépendre de lui.

_Le morceau de noix s’est transformé en une purée poudreuse._

**SÉQUENCE 4 — EXT. RUE — JOUR**

_Les DEMAURY et LUCAS, qui viennent tous de sortir du restaurant, marchent dans la rue. Le PÈRE et la MÈRE d’ELIOTT sont plongés dans une conversation qui a rapidement désintéressé les deux plus jeunes. À côté de LUCAS, ELIOTT est plongé dans ses pensées. Quand ses parents se trouvent à une distance suffisante pour leur octroyer un peu d’intimité, ELIOTT interroge LUCAS._

**ELIOTT**

Tu cherches à me réparer, Lucas ?

**LUCAS**

Pardon ?

**ELIOTT**

Ce que t’as dit à mes parents sur ce que tu voulais faire après le BAC… C’est pour moi, non ? Tu veux genre, soigner la bipolarité ?

**LUCAS  
** _(sur un ton léger en prenant la main d’ELIOTT dans la sienne)_

T’es pas le centre du monde, Eliott.

**ELIOTT**

Je suis sérieux, Lucas.

**LUCAS**

Moi aussi. Évidemment que je pense à toi mais je ne pense pas _uniquement_ à toi.

_(il ressert ses doigts autour de ceux d’ELIOTT)_

J’ai commencé à y penser quand… Quand mon père a quitté ma mère, en fait. Je voulais pas forcément la soigner mais si j’avais pu juste… la comprendre et retrouver le moyen de communiquer avec elle…

**ELIOTT  
** _(concerné)_

Mais ça, ça va maintenant, pas vrai ?

**LUCAS**

Ça va mieux. Mais… Il y a pas que ça. Il y a moi aussi.

**ELIOTT  
** _(fronçant les sourcils)_

Toi ? Mais il y a rien qui cloche chez toi.

**LUCAS**

Je sais bien, je pense juste à… Tous les autres Lucas tu vois. J’aimerais bien être quelqu’un qui peut les aider à se comprendre,à s’accepter et à faire face à toute la merde qu’on leur enverra sur la gueule juste parce qu’ils sont qui ils sont.

_(il soupire)_

Tu sais qu’il y a plus de suicide chez nous que chez les hétéros ? Parfois je me demande si… Enfin tu vois.

_ELIOTT lâche la main de LUCAS pour entourer ses épaules d’un bras, enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux et inhale profondément son odeur rassurante._

**ELIOTT**

Pourquoi on s’retrouve toujours à parler de taux de suicide, toi et moi ?

**LUCAS  
** _(avec une pointe d’humour noir)_

Je suis quasi-sûr que c’est le premier signe du bonheur.

_ELIOTT lui embrasse la tempe, frotte le bout de son nez contre sa peau._

**ELIOTT**

Je suis très fier de toi, Lucas.


	3. MARDI (12:08) - Le désir de sobriété

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW : mentions d'addiction et d'overdose.

**MARDI (12:08) - LE DÉSIR DE SOBRIÉTÉ** ****

**SÉQUENCE 5 — EXT. RUE/NIC’TRUCK — JOUR**

_ELIOTT et LUCAS arrivent à proximité du Nic’Truck. ARTHUR les accompagne l’air morose, trainant les pieds à leurs côtés. Quand il les aperçoit, NIC délaisse son comptoir et quitte son camion._

**NIC**

Lucas !

_ELIOTT regarde NIC prendre LUCAS dans ses bras avec un sourire amusé. LUCAS laisse échapper un rire gêné mais ELIOTT le devine flatté._

**ELIOTT  
** _(faussement boudeur en s’adressant à NIC)_

T’as l’air plus content de le voir que de me voir moi.

**NIC**

Qu’est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Lucas est bien plus mignon.

**ELIOTT**

Je suis obligé de te donner raison là-dessus.

_Pendant qu’ELIOTT, LUCAS et ARTHUR s’installent autour d’une table, NIC en profite pour en débarrasser une autre et la nettoyer rapidement. Il revient vers eux avec avec un carnet à la main._

**NIC**

Bon alors, qui veut quoi ?

_ELIOTT se tourne vers LUCAS et tous les deux commencent à négocier la composition de leurs menus, échangeant des frites de patates douces contre des onions rings et débattant sur la meilleure combinaison de sauces à mélanger._

**NIC  
** _(se tournant vers ARTHUR)_

Ces deux idiots en ont pour six plombes alors qu’est-ce qui te ferait plaisir…?

**ARTHUR**

Arthur.

_(il secoue la tête dans un signe de négation)_

Et rien.

**NIC  
** _(surpris)_

Rien ? Le prend pas mal, mais tu as l’air d’avoir besoin d’avaler quelque chose.

_(il se tourne vers ELIOTT et LUCAS en les menaçant avec un stylo)_

…je vous interdis de faire le moindre commentaire tous les deux.

**ARTHUR**

Bah écoute à part si c’est gratuit, je peux rien commander donc rien s’te plait, merci.

_ELIOTT et LUCAS reportent leur attention sur la conversation entre NIC et ARTHUR. Un malaise s’installe. ELIOTT croise le regard de NIC puis de LUCAS qui coule un regard vers ARTHUR. LUCAS ne veut pas parler à la place d’ARTHUR et le silence s’étire un peu._

**ARTHUR  
** _(agacé)_

Mon père m’a coupé les vivres, globalement. J’ai ni argent liquide ni carte et je n’ai normalement pas le droit de quitter l’enceinte du lycée si je suis pas accompagné de l’un de mes parents, c’est bon ?

**NIC**

Ça a dû être une putain de connerie, j’espère que ça valait le coup.

**ARTHUR**

Ouais, c’est toujours l’éclate une overdose. J’ai adoré, je recommande grave.

_L’expression de NIC passe succinctement par la surprise avant derevêtir une certaine gravité._

**NIC  
** _(à mi-voix, surtout pour lui-même)_

J’ai perdu une occasion de fermer ma gueule moi…

_(il réfléchit une seconde, semble prendre une décision)_

T’as quand même besoin de manger, non?

**ARTHUR  
** _(sur la défensive)_

Quoi, tu vas faire la charité pour le pauvre addict du coin ?

**NIC**

Jamais de la vie. Mais tu peux travailler pour ta bouffe par contre.

_(il hausse les épaules)_

Je veux dire si t’as faim et que tu veux manger un truc.

_ARTHUR le regard sans comprendre._

**NIC  
** _(il désigne le camion à sa droite d’un mouvement de tête, derrière lequel s’active une jeune femme d’une vingtaine d’années)_

Va parler à Jo. Elle te dira quoi faire.

_Arthur se lève sans grand enthousiasme. Pendant qu’il marche vers le camion, NIC croise le regard de JO. Une conversation silencieuse se déroule entre eux. Ils terminent tous les deux par un signe de tête et NIC se laissent tomber sur la chaise d’ATHUR._

_Après un instant de silence._

**ELIOTT**

C’est quoi le deal ?

**NIC**

Jo est sobre depuis cinq ans. Je pense que ça lui ferait peut-être du bien, à Arthur, de lui parler un peu. Elle est assez perspicace et elle a un bon contact avec les gens. En général.

Donc dites-moi… Comment vous le vivez tous les deux ?

**ELIOTT et LUCAS  
** _(d’une même voix)_

De quoi ?

**NIC**

Le fait qu’Arthur ait fait une overdose. Et est addict ?

**LUCAS**

Je sais pas trop. On essaye juste d’être là pour lui et de comprendre pourquoi…

**NIC  
** _(lui coupant la parole)_

N’essayez pas.

**ELIOTT** ****

Quoi ?

**NIC**

Je veux dire essayez d’être là aussi longtemps que vous pouvez mais… Le pourquoi n’est pas important, pas pour vous. Vous allez vous rendre dingues à essayer de trouver une raison qui n’existe peut-être même pas vraiment. Pas de la façon dont vous l’attendez en tout cas.

**ELIOTT**

Donc on ne peut rien faire ? Du tout ?

**NIC  
** _(il secoue la tête en signe de négation)_

Le désir de sobriété ne peut venir que de lui. Ce n’est pas quelque chose que quiconque peut lui imposer, même pas ses parents en dépit de ce que son père semble penser. Essayer de… ne pas renoncer à lui parce qu’il sera le premier à le faire. Ne renoncez pas à lui à moins que ce soit le seul moyen de ne pas renoncer à vous-même ok ? Et ne vous blâmez pas si vous avez à le faire. Ce ne sera pas de votre faute.

_Le silence qui suit ses mots pèse un moment sur eux tous. Sous la table, les mains d’ELIOTT et de LUCAS se cherchent et se trouvent, sans réellement savoir qui de l’un a commencé à chercher l’autre. Après un instant, LUCAS reporte son attention sur NIC._

**LUCAS**

Tu es… très calé sur le sujet.

**NIC  
** _(souriant à la question cachée derrière les mots de LUCAS)_

Mon frère. C’est comme ça que j’ai rencontré Jo d’ailleurs. Mon frère a été son sponsor. Est toujours. Bref.

**ELIOTT  
** _(d’une voix douce)_

Il va bien maintenant ?

**NIC  
** _(se relevant avec son carnet de commandes à la main)_

Oh ouais il va bien. Plus emmerdeur que jamais, donc peut-être un peu trop bien, même.

_(il rit un peu)_

Vous vous êtes décidés du coup ou je vais devoir réaménager toute ma carte pour vos beaux yeux ?


	4. MERCREDI (13:05) - Les putains d’hétéros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW : homophobie

**MERCREDI (13:05) - LES PUTAINS D’HÉTÉROS**

**SÉQUENCE 6 — EXT. DEVANT LE LYCÉE — JOUR**

_ELIOTT arrive devant l’entrée du lycée. La cloche vient de sonner et les élèves commencent à quitter du bâtiment. YANN sort du bâtiment en compagnie d’un élève qu’ELIOTT ne connait pas. YANN s’arrête pour saluer ELIOTT, dans un geste à mi-chemin entre un check et une accolade avant de poursuivre son chemin. ELIOTT l’observe s’éloigner et être accosté par un jeune homme, à peine plus vieux qu’un lycéen._

**TOM***

Yann ! J’espérais tomber sur toi, frérot ! Quand ces deux connards

_(il désigne les deux garçons à sa gauche qu’ELIOTT reconnait comme les deux élèves qui avaient interpellé LUCAS quelques semaines plus tôt)_

m’ont dit qu’ils avaient atterri dans ce truc de bourges, je me suis souvenu que t’étais là aussi. Comme tu vas depuis l’temps ?

_De là où il se trouve, ELIOTT n’a pas l’impression que YANN soit très à l’aise. Il est amical mais distant, sur la réserve. ELIOTT n’a pas le temps de s’interroger sur la nature exacte de leur relation puisqu’il se retrouve soudainement les bras plein d’un LUCAS pressé contre lui. Dans son enthousiasme, LUCAS attrape ses lèvres entre les siennes, tire un peu dessus sur celle du bas, y ajoute la pression légère de ses dents par taquinerie, ce qui les fait rire tous les deux. L’étincelle dans les yeux de LUCAS capture l’attention d’ELIOTT pendant une seconde qui s’écoule deux fois dans son esprit._

**TOM  
** _(par-dessus le bruit ambiant)_

Oh merde mais c’est Lucas !

_(il s’arrête en remarquant ELIOTT et toute la scène)_

…ah mais c’est vraiment un putain de gay !? 

_(il élève encore un peu la voix)_

Eh Lucas, t’as enfin compris que t’aimais sucer des bites ? C’est pas trop tôt putain !

_Ses mots renversent complètement l’atmosphère de la scène. Le volume des conversations aux alentours s’amenuise et l’attention se concentre sur eux. ELIOTT sent LUCAS se figer contre lui, tendu. Sa réaction retient ELIOTT de se laisser submerger par sa propre colère. À la place, il se focalise sur LUCAS. Aucun d’eux n’est cependant plus rapide à réagir que YANN, qui s’interpose entre LUCAS et TOM, le visage à quelques centimètres de celui de TOM._

**YANN  
** _(la voix basse et menaçante)_

Eh qu’est-ce t’as dit là ? …Non, juste ferme ta gueule en fait.

**TOM  
** _(levant les mains devant lui dans un geste défensif)_

Oooh mais c’est qu’on est susceptible Cazas… Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? Il a sucé la tienne aussi ? T’as tellement aimé que t’es devenu un putain de gay aussi ?

**ÉLÈVE DE TERMINALE  
** _(en ricanant)_

C’est vrai qu’ils passent beaucoup de temps ensemble maintenant que tu le dis…

**TOM** ****

Petit Lucas était toujours très enthousiaste à l’idée de trainer avec Yann et moi à l’époque et vu ce que je vois maintenant, il a l’air de bien aimer être entouré d’hommes plus forts que l…

_Sa tirade est interrompue par les mains de YANN agrippées autour du col de sa veste. Le volume sonore augmente à nouveau brusquement en même temps que tout le monde commence à parler plus fort et à se bousculer. Les deux amis de TOM repoussent YANN qui n’a pas l’intention d’en rester là jusqu’à ce que LUCAS, qui s’est glissé hors des bras d’ELIOTT, pose une main sur l’épaule de YANN et l’arrête._

**LUCAS**

Laisse tomber Yann, ils n’en valent pas la peine. Ils ont pas dû se faire sucer depuis longtemps par qui que ce soit, je comprends que ça les obsède un peu. Je les aurais bien aidés mais je suis pris. En plus, j’fais pas dans la charité pour les connards.

**ÉLÈVE DE TERMINALE**

C’est nous que tu traites de connards, enculé ?

_ELIOTT est au côté de LUCAS avant même que le TERMINALE n’ait eu le temps de faire un geste vers lui. Il y a quelque chose de différent dans l’expression de son visage. Il n’est pas sombre ou menaçant mais il a l’air plus vieux. Plus mature. Plus impressionnant, d’une certaine façon. Il y a une seconde de flottement pendant laquelle chacun s’observe jusqu’à ce qu’une voix perce le silence. C’est la professeur qu’ELIOTT a croisé la dernière fois qu’il est venu chercher LUCAS en cours._

**LA PROF**

J’ai eu le plaisir d’entendre la fin de cette charmante conversation et comme il ne faut pas être un génie pour comprendre ce qu’il s’est passé, 

_(elle se tourne vers la surveillante à l’entrée du lycée)_

pouvez-vous escorter ces deux jeunes gens

_ (elle désigne les deux élèves de Terminale à côté de TOM) _

jusqu’à mon bureau et faire en sorte qu’ils y restent jusqu’à mon retour ? Et vous,

_(elle fait volte-face vers TOM)_

merci de quitter le parvis du lycée immédiatement.

**TOM**

Tu me dis pas où aller, ok ?

**LA PROF**

Souhaitez-vous que nous appelions la police pour débattre des frontières de l’établissement ?

**TOM**

Ça va, je me casse, faut pas s’exciter comme ça.

_TOM s’éloigne rapidement et LA PROF se tourne vers LUCAS et ELIOTT._

**LA PROF**

Je suppose que ce n’est pas la première fois que ça arrive. Pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé plus tôt à un adulte du lycée ?

**LUCAS**

Pardon Madame, je sais que vous avez l’air cool et tout mais… On ne peut jamais savoir sur quelle genre de réaction on va tomber. J’ai vu des… Des « adultes » du lycée comme vous dites qui ont changé de comportement quand ils ont appris que j’étais gay. Ou quand ils m’ont vu avec mon mec. Jamais ouvertement ou explicitement mais… Il y a des mots et des attitudes qui ne trompent pas. Alors je veux bien entendre qu’il faut parler et tout hein, mais si c’est pour entendre en retour que j’exagère, que je suis trop sensible ou que c’est de ma faute parque je n’avais qu’à pas à m’afficher avec mon mec alors que tous les putains d’hétéros passent leur temps à se lécher la face dans tous les coins du lycée sans que personne n’y retrouve rien à redire, j’ai pas forcément envie, v’voyez.

**LA PROF** ****

Je comprends. Je… Je vais en parler à Monsieur Valez. On ne peut pas laisser ce genre de comportement s’étendre dans le lycée.

**LUCAS**

Merci M’dame. Je.. **_On_** apprécie le sentiment.

_Elle leur adresse un sourire d’excuse avant de tourner les talons et de pénétrer à nouveau dans le lycée._

_***[TOM est le mec qui trainait avec Yann (et Lucas) en saison 1. C’est aussi celui qui initiait souvent les blagues homophobes auxquelles Yann ricanait bêtement]** _


	5. VENDREDI (20:30) - Crossover

**VENDREDI (20:30) - CROSSOVER** ****

**SÉQUENCE 7 — INT. GYMNASE/LYCÉE — NUIT**

_ Tous les élèves sont rassemblés dans la grande salle de sport du lycée, qui, ce soir-là, ne ressemble plus du tout à un gymnase. Les murs sont recouverts de ballons et de décorations en accord avec la thématique des années 90. Les doubles-portes sont ouvertes sur l’extérieur qui a pris des airs de décor de film, grâce aux guirlandes lumineuses multicolores que DAPHNÉ a fait installer partout. Elle-même, déguisée en Jessie de POKEMON, se trouve près de l’estrade du DJ en compagnie de BASILE (grimé en Miaouss), du DIRECTEUR VALEZ et de quelques autres professeurs. _

_ ELIOTT et LUCAS viennent d’arriver. De l’autre bout de la salle, ils repèrent le groupe composé de YANN, habillé en maître Jedi, de CHLOÉ qui ressemble curieusement à Victoria Beckham à l’époque des Spice Girls, d’IMANE qui porte la même tenue que Michael Jackson dans le clip ‘Black or White’ et de MANON, qui, lorsqu’ELIOTT et LUCAS les rejoignent, est en train d’expliquer que son costume représente Simone Veil en mars 1993, lorsqu’elle était ministre. _

**YANN**

Lucas, mon frère, je voudrais pas te froisser mais je crois que ton costume est anachronique de plusieurs décennies…

**LUCAS  
** _(railleur)_

Parce que tu crois qu’il y avait beaucoup de chevaliers Jedi se baladant dans les rues, dans les années 90 ?

**YANN  
** _(presque vexé)_

La Menace Fantôme est sortie en 1999 !

**LUCAS**

…et le Titanic en 1997.

**CHLOÉ  
** _(soudainement très excitée)_

Oh mon dieu… Jack Dawson !

_LUCAS repousse l’une des ses mèches colorées en blond et agite le carnet à dessin qu’il a sous le bras. La silhouette représentée sur le papier n’a pas de visage mais le corps nu ressemble curieusement à celui d’ELIOTT. En l’apercevant, le groupe éclate de rire._

**CHLOÉ  
** _(se tournant vers ELIOTT)_

Et t’es totalement Neo !

_Ravi, ELIOTT retire ses lunettes noires, passe une main dans ses cheveux qu’il a brossé en arrière et assombri avec une bonne dose de gel effet mouillé et lui retourne un large sourire._

**CHLOÉ**

Je pensais que nos costumes étaient réussis mais vous êtes carrément géniaux… Et plutôt sexy ! Jack et Neo… Ça ferait un sacré couple… 

_(elle bafouille un instant comme si elle venait d’avouer un secret honteux)_

À l’écran, bien sûr ! Si on mélangeait les films, je veux dire. Genre crossover.

_Son rire nerveux est couvert par un bruit de micro et la musiqueambiante est petit à petit remplacée par la voix amplifiée de DAPHNÉ._

**DAPHNÉ**

Bonsoir et merci à toutes et à tous d’être venus. Au cours des dernières semaines, j’ai beaucoup discuté avec certains d’entre vous et avec Monsieur Valez pour essayer de trouver la bonne cause à soutenir avec cet événement. En vous écoutant, en écoutant toutes vos histoires, nous avons réalisé que nous nous trompions. Vous vous intéressez et vous vous sentez tous concernés par des sujets très différents et c’est ce qui est génial, pas vrai ? Mais, dans ce cas, comment choisir ? C’est à ce moment-là que la réponse nous ait apparu comme évidente. 

Le choix, c’était ça la cause que nous devions défendre.

_Alors qu’elle marque une pause, ELIOTT ne peut s’empêcher de la fixer avec curiosité. Il repense à la première fois qu’il l’a vue, au discours hésitant qu’elle avait prononcé à l’occasion de l’ouverture du foyer. La DAPHNÉ d’aujourd’hui n’a plus rien à voir avec celle du passé. Elle est plus mature, animée par davantage de confiance en elle._

**DAPHNÉ (CONT’D)**

Ce soir, vous avez de nombreuses façons de donner, que ce soit pour consommer, réclamer une chanson honteuse au DJ, participer à un jeu, faire une dédicace anonyme à votre crush, etc. Les prix sont libres : vous donnez ce que vous voulez. Et à chaque fois que vous donner, vous avez la possibilité de choisir à _qui_ vous donner. 

Nous avons mis en place une longue liste d’associations qui couvrent des sujets aussi différents que le cyberharcèlement, le harcèlement scolaire, les discriminations contre les personnes LGBTQI+, la prévention pour les troubles mentaux, le racisme, la recherche pour la santé, l’éducation, le handicap, la lutte contre les violences, la protection des animaux et beaucoup d’autres que j’oublie certainement, ici en France et partout dans le monde. Vous pouvez donner à une seule, à plusieurs, à toutes et même à d’autres, si vous voulez en ajouter. Et si vous ne voulez ou ne pouvez pas donner, il y a une fresque au fond de la salle sur laquelle vous pouvez inscrire dans quoi vous allez investir l’argent que vous voulez économiser ce soir. Cela peut-être l’occasion de commencer un budget pour réaliser l’un de vos rêves secrets ou juste aller vous payer un McDo à la fin de la soirée. Cela n’a pas d’importance. La seule chose qui importe est de vous assurer que, peu importe vos choix, ici ou ailleurs, ils soient toujours les vôtres, et rien que les vôtres.

_Son discours est salué d’une salve d’applaudissements et de cris enthousiastes. Sans surprise, la voix de BASILE est clairement reconnaissable parmi les plus bruyantes. Sur scène, DAPHNÉ confie le micro au DIRECTEUR VALEZ._

**DIRECTEUR VALEZ  
** _(en direction de DAPHNÉ)_

Merci Mademoiselle Lecomte pour ce discours et votre excellent travail qui a permis l’organisation de cet événement.

_(se tournant vers la foule)_

Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas vous empêcher très longtemps de vous adonner à vos frivolités adolescentes. J’aimerais simplement vous signaler que certaines choses vont changer au lycée. L’administration et moi-même avons été longtemps beaucoup trop tolérants envers certains comportements qui sont proprement inacceptables au sein de notre établissement, ce que je regrette profondément. À compter de lundi matin, nous commencerons à appliquer des sanctions exemplaires envers tout comportement discriminatoire. Certains d’entre vous auront d’ailleurs le plaisir de recevoir une convocation pour un entretien dans mon bureau pour discuter de vos exploits antérieurs. Je ne peux que vous conseiller d’honorer cette invitation si vous voulez conserver une chance de poursuivre vos études dans cet établissement. Bonne soirée à toutes et à tous.

_Le DIRECTEUR VALEZ rend le micro au DJ et celui-ci augmente considérablement le volume sonore de la musique, sous les exclamations enthousiastes de la foule qui se précipite sur la piste de danse._


	6. VENDREDI (22:22) - Quatre catégories différentes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Assure-toi d'avoir lu le clip précédent (posté aujourd'hui à 20:30) :)

**VENDREDI (22:22) - QUATRE CATÉGORIES DIFFÉRENTES** ****

**SÉQUENCE 8 — INT. GYMNASE/LYCÉE — NUIT**

_Tout autour d’ELIOTT est chaud et humide : le rythme de la musique, la teneur de l’air de la pièce, chaque corps qui se déhanche sur la piste depuis plusieurs heures._

_YANN, CHLOÉ et tous les autres ont disparu depuis bien longtemps sans que ni ELIOTT ni LUCAS n’y prêtent réellement attention. Ils dansent depuis un moment uniquement l’un avec l’autre, chaque morceau effaçant quelques centimètres supplémentaires entre leurs corps échauffés._

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aKsfqnWV3n0>

_La musique change à nouveau. Leurs mouvements se chargent d’une intensité différente. LUCAS vient coller son corps contre celui d’ELIOTT et ELIOTT sent son contact le submerger de partout. La paume d’une main plaquée contre le bas de son dos, directement à même la peau, pressante et demandeuse, poussant leurs bassins l’un contre l’autre, proche, toujours plus proche. Le toucher de l’autre main de LUCAS ne pourrait être plus différent. Il touche délicatement le visage d’ELIOTT, flatte à peine une pommette, un angle de mâchoire, une commissure de lèvres. Lorsque le doigt de LUCAS s’approche de la bouche d’ELIOTT, il l’entrouve du bout de la phalange et ELIOTT comprend à la dilatation des pupilles de LUCAS que celui-ci sent très bien son souffle chaud caresser son épiderme. Avant qu’ELIOTT n’ait le temps de se pencher, LUCAS a attrapé son menton entre son pouce et son index et le maintient à distance._

**LUCAS**

Nouvelle règle : on ne s’embrasse pas sur la bouche. Le premier qui craque et peut demander ce qu’il veut à l’autre.

_(il hausse un sourcil provocateur)_

T’en es ?

**ELIOTT  
** _(amusé)_

Partout sauf la bouche, c’est ça ?

**LUCAS**

Mmh mmh.

**ELIOTT**

Tu vas tellement perdre. 

_Les mains d’ELIOTT délaissent les hanches pour remonter le long du buste de LUCAS, tirant légèrement sur ses bretelles avant de glisser sous le col ouvert de sa chemise. ELIOTT est un moment distrait par les contours des clavicules de LUCAS jusqu’à ce que tout son corps fourmille d’impatience. ELIOTT se penche alors vers le visage de LUCAS, ne le quitte pas des yeux. Il s’arrête à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres, sourit innocemment avant de changer de direction et de déposer un baiser dans son cou, appuyant exactement sur le point de pulsation. Il sent le rythme cardiaque de LUCAS battre contre ses lèvres, et ELIOTT a presque l’impression d’embrasser directement le coeur de LUCAS. L’image lui fait tourner la tête de la plus délicieuse des manières. Suivant le chemin tracé par la carotide du bout de sa langue, ELIOTT sent la prise de LUCAS se resserrer de manière incontrôlée et erratique en bas de son dos. Le bout des doigts passent sous le tissu et ELIOTT sait qu’ils feraient tous les deux mieux de se calmer. À cet exact moment pourtant, il ne peut se résoudre à s’en soucier. Ou à vouloir s’en soucier._

_Avec un sourire, ELIOTT attache ses lèvres à la jonction du cou et de l’épaule de LUCAS et goûte à la peau offerte jusqu’à ce qu’il entende un soupir étranglé s’échapper de la gorge de LUCAS. Riant trop doucement pour que quiconque l’entende par-dessus la musique, il mord sans pression dans la chair avant de relever les yeux vers LUCAS. Il y a un instant de flottement, pendant lequel ni l’un, ni l’autre ne sait lequel des deux est le plus proche de la défaite. ELIOTT pensait qu’il avait pris un peu d’avance mais l’expression de LUCAS, totalement sans défense face à ce que lui inflige ELIOTT fait vaciller sa confiance. La lèvre inférieure de LUCAS est rougie, la marque de ses propres dents toujours visible dans le moelleux. Son regard est ce qui fait le plus trébucher ELIOTT, les pupilles de LUCAS dilatées sur son désir assumé sans pudeur._ Ils doivent tous le voir _, pense ELIOTT pendant un court instant._ Ils doivent tous le savoir.

_ELIOTT noue ses bras dans la nuque de LUCAS et colle son front au sien. Il est à deux doigts d’accepter de perdre ce jeu idiot et LUCAS en a parfaitement conscience._

**LUCAS  
** _(dans un murmure qui effleure les lèvres d’ELIOTT)_

Tu attends quoi exactement ?

**YANN  
** _(criant par dessus la musique quelque part à la gauche d’ELIOTT)_

LUCAS ! ELIOTT !

_(aucun des deux interpellés ne réagit)_

…merde les mecs vous faites chier ! J’ai pas envie de faire ça !

_ELIOTT et LUCAS tournent finalement la tête vers YANN. Celui-ci grimace en devenant la cible involontaire de leurs regards brûlants._

**YANN**

Putain ça y est c’est bon, je suis traumatisé à vie.

_(le plus rapidement possible pour pouvoir fuir au plus vite)_

Pour info, je vous déteste tous les deux et vous ne méritez pas que je sauve votre peau mais Valez commence à grincer des dents devant votre petit spectacle.

**LUCAS**

Quel spectacle ?

**YANN** ****

Votre petite préli-danse qui fascine tous les voyeuristes de cette soirée depuis dix bonnes minutes.

_Devant l’air perdu de LUCAS, YANN lève les yeux au ciel._

**YANN**

Mec, t’avais littéralement les mains dans son fute et vous étiez à trois secondes de devenir éligible pour au moins quatre catégories différentes sur Pornhub.

**LUCAS**

Oh.

**YANN**

Ouais c’est ça, « oh ». Donc soit vous arrivez à vous retenir de vous la sortir en public, soit il serait judicieux que vous continuiez votre petite production amateur ailleurs.

_ELIOTT et LUCAS échangent un regard qui ne laisse aucune place au doute._

**YANN  
** _(ayant du mal à se retenir de sourire)_

C’est bien ce que je pensais.

_Sans prendre la peine de répondre à YANN, LUCAS attrape la main d’ELIOTT et l’entraine en courant en dehors de la salle et du lycée._


	7. VENDREDI (23:16) - Le phare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Assure-toi d'avoir lu les deux clips précédents (postés aujourd'hui) :)

**VENDREDI (23:16) - LE PHARE** ****

**SÉQUENCE 9 — INT. ENTRÉE COLOC. — NUIT**

_ELIOTT ne se souvient pas à quel moment ils ont fermé la porte d’entrée mais il semblerait que lui ou LUCAS ait dû y penser à un moment ou à un autre puisqu’ELIOTT se retrouve maintenant plaqué contre le panneau de celle-ci. Le fait qu’ELIOTT ne puisse pas s’en souvenir perd toute son importance au moment où LUCAS, incapable de contenir son impatience, commence à tirer sur son manteau et sur tous les vêtements d’ELIOTT en même temps._

**LUCAS  
** _(frustré)_

Pourquoi tu portes encore autant de vêtements ?

_Leurs deux manteaux à peine tombés, l’attention de LUCAS se concentre sur le pantalon d’ELIOTT. L’anticipation approfondit l’inspiration d’ELIOTT._

**LUCAS  
** _(avec un sourire, le bout de ses ongles dansant sur le bas du ventre d’ELIOTT)_

Donc pas sur la bouche pour ne pas perdre… mais partout ailleurs c’est bon pour toi ?

**ELIOTT**

Lucas…

**LUCAS  
** _(son sourire s’agrandit)_

Ouais ? Qu’est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? Dis-moi.

_La main de LUCAS descend encore. Pas suffisamment, trop lentement au goût d’ELIOTT._

**ELIOTT**

S’il te plaît.

_Une étincelle s’allume dans le regard de LUCAS. La flamme qui y brille alors qu'il regarde ELIOTT comme s’il était le gardien de toutes les merveilles et de tous les secrets du monde éblouit ELIOTT pendant une seconde._

_Aucune lumière n’a jamais sauvé personne, aucun phare n’a jamais protégé un marin de la tempête. Le marin se sauve lui-même. Il n’abandonne pas son navire, il lutte contre la fureur des flots, la violence du vent. Il se sauve lui-même et il suit le chemin éclairé._

_La particule brillante nichée au coin des pupilles de LUCAS est le phare d’ELIOTT, la lumière qu’il suivra du sommet du monde jusqu’aux confins de l’univers._

_Tous les deux restent silencieux et immobiles pendant un instant, observateurs d’un moment qu’ils laissent s’envoler._

**ELIOTT  
** _(avec un peu plus de retenue et de taquinerie dans la voix)_

S’il te plaît ?

**LUCAS**

J’ai tellement envie de toi.

_LUCAS n’a qu’un genou à terre lorsqu’un mouvement attire l’attention d’ELIOTT au-delà de leur petit cocon._

**ELIOTT  
** _(à mi-chemin entre l’effroi et la panique)_

…Mika ?!

_LUCAS manque de se casser la figure en essayant de se retourner et de se relever en même temps. Il se place en rempart entre MIKA et ELIOTT comme si ce dernier était nu._

**LUCAS**

Putain Mika ! T’es là depuis combien de temps ?

**MIKA**

Suffisamment longtemps pour penser quelque chose qui me donne actuellement envie d’annihiler mon cerveau mais… T’es plutôt sex, Lucas, en fait.

**LUCAS**

Mika !!!

_LUCAS attrape le premier objet qui lui passe sous la main, qui se trouve être un bonnet oublié sur un meuble, et le lance vaguement en direction d’un MIKA qui disparait en riant._

**SÉQUENCE 10 — CHAMBRE DE LUCAS / COLOC — NUIT**

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p7lHdbL--Ls>

_ELIOTT referme la porte de la chambre derrière lui. Assis sur le lit, LUCAS est toujours en train de paniquer. Il a deux doigts pressés contre sa carotide._

**LUCAS**

Tu veux pas venir mesurer mon rythme cardiaque ? Je crois que je suis traumatisé. Jamais je pourrai me sortir de la tête l’image de Mika qui…

_ELIOTT le regarde sans rien dire, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Il retire son t-shirt, l’envoie valser un peu plus loin. La phrase de LUCAS meurt avant sa fin._

**ELIOTT**

On pourrait penser à autre chose qu’à Mika, là tout de suite ?

_ELIOTT se rapproche de LUCAS, laisse son pantalon toujours ouvert glisser un peu plus bas sur ses hanches._

**ELIOTT  
** _(avec un regard innocent et un sourire assorti dirigés droit vers LUCAS)_

S’il te plaît ?

_ELIOTT sent le regard de LUCAS se perdre dans les courbes de sa hanche, effleurer son aine. L’intensité de ses pupilles sur sa peau le chatouille délicieusement. Il laisse tomber son pantalon à ses pieds, retire ensuite son dernier vêtement et grimpe sur les genoux de LUCAS._

**ELIOTT**

Alors, t’en penses quoi ?

**LUCAS  
** _(fasciné par toute la peau nue qu’il a sous les yeux)_

Mmh.. ouais ?

_Tout le corps d’ELIOTT est secoué d’un rire silencieux. Il adore l’effet qu’il a sur LUCAS, que LUCAS soit toujours incapable d’empêcher son esprit de court-circuiter à la seule vue d’ELIOTT. Il adore ce sentiment de puissance, lorsqu’il se dévêtit pour se révéler entièrement à LUCAS, corps, âme et esprit à la fois vulnérables et parfaitement protégés._

**ELIOTT  
** _(humidifiant ses lèvres du bout de la langue en fixant celles de LUCAS)_

On dit égalité ?

_ELIOTT a à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que les lèvres de LUCAS fondent contre les siennes, affamées et dévorantes. Une langue exigeante vient rencontrer la sienne. LUCAS agrippe fermement le haut de ses cuisses et les mains d’ELIOTT s’envolent dans les cheveux de LUCAS. Il tire un peu dessus pour approfondir le baiser au même moment où LUCAS fait de même sur ses hanches. Les deux changements d’angle envoient des sensations décuplées dans tout leurs corps. Leurs lèvres pressées les unes contre les autres étouffent le son satisfait qui rebondit en écho jusque dans la gorge de l’autre._

**ELIOTT**

Tu portes beaucoup trop de vêtements.

**LUCAS**

Tu trouves ?

_Pendant quelques instants, ils luttent, s’emmêlent et se démêlentpour retirer les vêtements de LUCAS en se détachant le moins possible l’un de l’autre, pas vraiment aidés par le fait qu’ils semblent incapables d’arrêter de s’embrasser. Ils reprennent tous les deux leurs respirations lorsque ELIOTT est de retour sur les genoux de LUCAS._

**LUCAS  
** _(traçant les lettres du tatouage qu’ELIOTT a sur la poitrine)_

Tu me guides ?

_ELIOTT attache ses chevilles dans le dos de LUCAS, teste sa mobilité en s’appuyant sur les épaules de LUCAS et plisse le nez, peu convaincu. Il bouge pour se retrouver sur les genoux, essaye à nouveau, semble plus confortable dans cette nouvelle position. Satisfait, il attrape la main de LUCAS, en replie tous les doigts en dehors de son index et son majeur et les place dans sa propre bouche. Les pupilles de LUCAS se dilatent au contact, puis de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que ses doigts glissent sur la langue d’ELIOTT et tirent légèrement sur sa lèvre inférieure en ressortant. ELIOTT leur fait faire un aller-retour, puis un autre, avant de guider la main de LUCAS un peu plus bas et de répondre._

**ELIOTT**

Comme ça.

_Ils ne disent plus grand chose après ça, si ce n’est pour répéter, murmurer, soupirer le prénom de l’autre encore et encore et encore jusqu’à ce qu’ils oublient l’un et l’autre tous les mots de la langue française, de toutes les langues, et qu’ils ne restent qu’eux aux quatre coins du monde et aux quatre coins du ciel. Eliott. Lucas. Eliott. Lucas. Lucas. LucasEliott. EliottLucas. Ellucas. Dans l’imbrication des lettres, de leurs corps, de leurs esprits, ils trouvent quelque chose. Quelque chose de si évident, qu’au moment où le mot se forme dans son esprit, ELIOTT en voit les manifestations partout. Dans le mélange de leurs souffles et de leurs regards, dans les micro-oscillations de leurs corps jusque dans la lente rotation du monde, dans le mouvement partout autour d’eux et partout en eux._

_L’équilibre._

**Author's Note:**

> Eliott : @srodul.v on instagram.  
> Lucas : @luca.lallemant on instagram.  
> Translation and updates : @eliottseason_ on twitter.


End file.
